6/155
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَهَذَا كِتَابٌ أَنزَلْنَاهُ مُبَارَكٌ فَاتَّبِعُوهُ وَاتَّقُواْ لَعَلَّكُمْ تُرْحَمُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve hâzâ kitâbun enzelnâhu mubârekun fettebiûhu vettekû leallekum turhamûn(turhamûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve hâza : ve bu 2. kitâbun : kitaptır 3. enzelnâ-hu : onu biz indirdik 4. mubârekun : mübarek 5. fe : artık, öyleyse 6. ittebiû-hu : ona tâbî olun 7. ve ittekû : ve takva sahibi olun 8. lealle-kum : umulur ki böylece siz 9. turhamûne : rahmet olunursunuz Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Bu kitabıysa kutlu olarak indirdik, artık ona uyun ve çekinin de rahmete kavuşanlara katılın. Ali Bulaç Meali Bu indirdiğimiz mübarek bir Kitap'tır. Şu halde O'na uyun ve korkup sakının. Umulur ki esirgenirsiniz. Ahmet Varol Meali Bu (Kur'an) da, bizim indirdiğimiz mübarek bir kitaptır. Ona uyun ve kötülüklerden sakının ki size rahmet edilsin. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) (155-157) Bu, indirdiğimiz kutsal Kitap'dır, ona uyun. 'Bizden önce iki topluluğa kitap indirildi, bizim onların okuduklarından haberimiz yok' demekten veya 'Bize kitap indirilseydi onlardan daha doğru yolda olurduk' demekten sakının ki merhamet olunasınız. Şüphesiz o, size Rabbinizden belge, yol gösteren ve rahmet olarak gelmiştir. Allah'ın ayetlerini yalanlayandan ve onlardan yüz çevirenden daha zalim kimdir? Ayetlerimizden yüz çevirenleri, yüz çevirmelerinden ötürü, kötü bir azabla cezalandıracağız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Bu (Kur’an) da bizim indirdiğimiz bereket kaynağı bir kitaptır. Artık ona uyun ve Allah’a karşı gelmekten sakının ki size merhamet edilsin. Diyanet Vakfı Meali İşte bu (Kur'an), bizim indirdiğimiz mübarek bir kitaptır. Buna uyun ve Allah'tan korkun ki size merhamet edilsin. Edip Yüksel Meali Bu da indirdiğimiz kutlu bir kitaptır. Öyleyse size merhamet edilmesi için ona uymalısınız, erdemli davranmalısınız. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Bu ise indirdiğimiz tam, çok mübarek bir kitaptır. Bundan böyle buna uyun ve korunun ki, rahmetimize eresiniz. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Bu ise tam bir kitâb, onu biz indirdik, çok mübarek, bundan böyle buna tabi' olun ve korunun gerektir ki rahmetimize iresiniz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve bu bir kitaptır ki, bunu Biz indirdik, mübarektir. Artık O'na tâbi olunuz. Ve ittikada bulununuz, tâ ki rahmete eresiniz. Muhammed Esed Ve bu da yücelerden indirdiğimiz bereketli bir ilahi kelamdır: Öyleyse ona tabi olun ve Allaha karşı sorumluluğunuzun bilincine varın ki Onun rahmetine layık olabilesiniz. Suat Yıldırım İşte bu Kur’ân da, indirdiğimiz kutlu bir kitaptır. Artık ona tâbi olun, inkâr ve isyandan sakının ki rahmete nail olasınız. Süleyman Ateş Meali İşte bu (Kur'ân) da indirdiğimiz mübârek Kitaptır. O'na uyun ve korunun ki size rahmet edilsin! Şaban Piriş Meali Bu (Kur’an) da indirdiğimiz mübarek bir kitaptır. O’na uyun ve sakının ki merhamet olunasınız. Ümit Şimşek Meali Bu Kur'ân da indirdiğimiz kutlu bir kitaptır; ona uyun ve ona karşı gelmekten sakının ki rahmete erişesiniz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Bu da bizim indirdiğimiz bir kitaptır. Kutsal ve bereketli. Artık ona uyun ve sakının ki size rahmet edebilsin. Yusuf Ali (English) And this is a Book which We have revealed as a blessing: so follow it and be righteous, that ye may receive mercy: M. Pickthall (English) And this is a blessed Scripture which We have revealed So follow it and ward off (evil), that ye may find mercy Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ve bu da yücelerden indirdiğimiz bereketli bir ilahî kelâmdır: Öyleyse ona tâbi olun ve Allah'a karşı sorumluluğunuzun bilincine varın ki O'nun rahmetine layık olabilesiniz. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri